1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antibacterial spray device for spraying a liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid is contained in a receptacle and spraying thereof is generally performed using a conventional device comprising, in particular, an endpiece designed to cover an outlet tube of a Pump Which IS mounted on the receptacle by a collar.
Such a device is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,284 where the endpiece includes an internal duct which extends from the outlet tube to an end cavity and is surrounded coaxially by a tapering cylindrical outside wall, which is attached at its bottom portion to a bearing shoulder for operating the pump. The end cavity is provided with an ejection orifice and houses a valve.
In such devices, the liquid is protected against bacteria only by the valves of tile pump. Where appropriate, further protection is provided by enclosing the liquid in a deformable pouch which is bonded to the pump or by using a receptacle of variable volume which is provided with a movable base.
However, these protection means are not sufficiently effective to keep tile packaging sterile or to prevent the liquid from becoming contaminated.
Another bacterial protection technique consists of incorporating a chemical preservative in the liquid itself.
However, such preservatives result in a change in the quality of the liquid, which is especially disadvantageous for pharmaceuticals and cosmetics where undesirable side effects for the user may be generated.